The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
In the work vehicle such as the tractor or the wheel loader, there are arranged around a control seat a control steering wheel for operating to steer a travel machine body and a plurality of lever members for setting and adjusting a traveling state of the travel machine body, taking an operability into consideration. For example, the tractor for the agricultural work has a main transmission lever, a sub transmission lever, a forward and backward movement switching lever, and a PTO shift lever, as a plurality of lever members (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112104). The main transmission lever is structured such as to operate to change a vehicle speed of the travel machine body, and the sub transmission lever is structured such as to set and retain a transmission output of a transmission to a predetermined range. The forward and backward movement switching lever is structured such as to operate to switch a moving direction of the travel machine body to a forward movement and a backward movement, and the PTO shift lever is structured such as to operate to shift an output (a PTO driving force) to the working machine.
Further, the work vehicle mounts on the travel machine body a cabin which is internally provided with various operating instruments including a control steering wheel and a control seat (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112104 and Japanese Patent No. 3657249). The cabin mounting type work vehicle is provided with a wiper for removing soil on a windshield for securing visibility of a control operator (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3657249). Further, in the work vehicle, there has been proposed a work vehicle in which a current position of its own vehicle is confirmed by communicating with a GPS (global positioning system) satellite and traveling information and working information are transmitted together with the positional information of its own vehicle to an external portion by utilizing a communication line (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-020675).